fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kroniki Świata Wynurzonego/Rozdział 2
Bohaterowie są skołowani wiadomością Alice. W końcu jednak godzą się jej pomóc, nie wszyscy jednak. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Alice Parker *Daniella Shine *Nazz Jefferson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder Fabuła Cała siódemka stała wpatrując się w fioletowo-oką ze zdumieniem. - Jak to mamy znaleźć Świątynię Światła w Krainie Słońca? - odezwał się Ferb, przerywając głuchą ciszę. - Tak - odparła Alice kiwając głową. - I to natychmiast - dodała podnosząc się z łóżka i ruszając ku drzwiom. Kiedy jednak dostrzegła, że pozostali nie ruszyli się z miejsca, zapytała. - Nie wierzycie mi? - To nie jest tak, że ci nie wierzymy - zaczął powoli Phineas. - Chodzi tylko o to, że no wiesz... To zwyczajnie mogło ci się uroić. Kiedy ludzie tracą przytomność takie rzeczy się zdarzają - oznajmił, na co pozostali pokiwali twierdząco głowami. - Tyle tylko, że to nie było, żadne urojenie! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna nieco podenerwowana. - To było prawdziwe. Ona była prawdziwa. Widziałam ją i słyszałam, tak jak teraz was. Zaufajcie mi. Czy kiedykolwiek was zawiodłam, czy oszukałam? - Alice ma racje - odezwał się po krótkiej chwili Ferb. - Już nie raz udowodniła nam, że ma rację, mimo że wszyscy inni uznaliby jej poczynania za objaw szaleństwa. - Ale nie uważasz, że to co najmniej dziwne, że jakaś nieznajoma kobieta ukazuje się w jej głowie i nakazuje udać się do Świątynię Światła w Krainie Słońca? - zwróciła się do niego Danny. - Nie nie uważam. Już nie raz znajdowaliśmy się w znacznie dziwniejszych sytuacjach, więc takie coś możemy uznać za coś zupełnie normalnego - odparł zielonowłosy. - Możesz na mnie liczyć Alice. - Na mnie i na Balgita również - oznajmił Buford. - I na nas - dodała Izabella wskazując na uśmiechniętego Phineasa. - Jak Ferbgacek idzie to ja tym bardziej. Nie mogę być w końcu gorsza od niego - oznajmiła Nazzy ze swym demonicznym uśmiechem. - A co z tobą Daniello? - zwróciła się do brązowowłosej, fioletowo-oka. Daniella popatrzyła się po pozostałych przyjaciołach. Jej wzrok zatrzymało się nieco dłużej na Ferbie. Jego spojrzenie było utkwione w Alice i jak zawsze, gdy na nią patrzył było widać... Daniella za złości zacisnęła pięści. - Ja nigdzie nie idę. Wstąpiłam do akademii by się uczyć, a nie robić jakieś absurdalne wycieczki, uciekając nocą bez niczyjej wiedzy - oznajmiła przez zaciśnięte zęby i opuściła pomieszczenie z hukiem zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Co w nią wstąpiło? - zapytała zdumiona Nazz. Alice zerknęła porozumiewawczo na Ferba. - Pójdę z nią porozmawiać - oznajmił zielonowłosy i opuścił pokój ciemnowłosej. Daniella siedziała na w cieniu stuletniego dębu, rosnącego w ogrodach na tyłach akademii. Wpatrywała się przed siebie w barwne chodniki z kwiatów. - O co ci znowu chodzi? - usłyszała znajomy, męski głos. Na jego dźwięk wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. - O nic. To już nie można mieć własnego zdania i być indywidualistą? Zawsze muszę robić to co inni? To co ONA mi każe? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Czyli o to ci chodzi... Chłopak stanął przed brązowowłosą zasłaniając jej kolorowy krajobraz. - Jeszcze się z tym nie pogodziłaś? Danny nie odpowiedziała. - Czyli dalej masz nam za złe? Dziewczyna nadal milczała. - Nienawidzisz nas za to? Nadal cisza. - No odpowiedz! Przestań zachowywać się jak obrażona dziewczynka i odpowiedz! Nie pogodziłaś się jeszcze z tym, że cię zostawiłem? Że jestem teraz z Alice? - Nie. - Co nie? - Nie, nie mam wam za złe i nie nienawidzę was, ale tak, nadal się z tym nie pogodziłam. Sądzisz, że tak łatwo jest pogodzić się z myślą, że od teraz twój ukochany jest z inną? Że osoba za którą oddałbyś życie, już cię nie kocha? Że zostałeś sam? - wyszeptała Daniella, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. - Danny... Nie przestałem cię kochać. Po prostu to co czuję do Alice to coś silniejszego, coś bardziej wyjątkowego, coś... - Czego do mnie nie czujesz. - Niestety, ale nie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić - oznajmił zielonowłosy, przykucając przed niebieskooką i zwracając się do niej jak do małego dziecka. - Przed tobą całe życie, znajdziesz jeszcze osobę, która pokocha cię równie mocno, ale to nie ja. Moje serce należy do Alice. Przecież to, że nie jesteśmy już razem nie znaczy, że przestaliśmy się przyjaźnić. Pamiętaj, że nadal możesz na mnie liczyć i nie tylko na mnie, na pozostałych też. Zawsze będziemy z tobą. Jesteśmy jak rodzina. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Daniella wpatrywała się w Ferba, Ferb w Danny. W końcu zielonowłosy znów się odezwał z uśmiechem. - To jak jesteś z nami? - Nie. Wolę zostać - odparła brązowowłosa. Zielonowłosy spoważniał. - I co doniesiesz na nas? - Za kogo ty mnie masz? - wybuchnęła dziewczyna. - Nigdy w życiu bym na was nie doniosła! Nie jestem zdrajcą! - Więc niech będzie. Trzymam cię za słowo. I pamiętaj, żeby zazdrość tobą nie zawładnęła - zielonowłosy wstał i ruszył powoli w drogę powrotną. - I jak? - odezwała się Alice. - Co z nią? - Nie idzie - oznajmił Ferb zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Och... No cóż... Nie ma co jej zmuszać... - No dobra - odezwała się Nazz, jak zawsze niecierpliwa. - To jaki jest plan? W jaki sposób dostaniemy się do... No tam gdzie mamy się dostać? - Zostawcie to mnie - odparła Alice z tajemniczym uśmiechem. - Spotkajmy się o dziewiątej wieczorem przy smoczym wybiegu, stamtąd wyruszymy do Krainy Słońca. Kategoria:Odcinki